


The Legend of Zelda: Arcane War (Randomness)

by Otaku_Wizard



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Wizard/pseuds/Otaku_Wizard
Summary: This is a sort of compilation of my angst and fluff for Magic Link AKA "Arcane", my original (quality notwithstanding) Link!...There's not really much else to say, so...Oh! Before I forget! There will be some spoilers for Magic Link's story and such.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Linked Universe





	1. Lonely Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, before anything else.  
> 1) This is my first story on here, so... I'm still getting the hang of things.  
> 2) Don't expect much quality. I'm not the best writer, soooo... Yeah.  
> 3) Hope ya like it!
> 
> Oh! And tell me if you like it and I'll do a chapter 2 and maybe more!

Link sat there, staring up at the sky. The sky was a vast sea, stars dotting the empty void of space like sprinkles of light. Moonlight illuminated the night even further, shining like a mirror. The night was calm. There was no sound up here, atop this mountain. There was nothing to disturb his peace. A gentle wind pushed itself around, gently caressing his face like the brush of a woman’s touch.  
A gentle woman’s touch. One that he would never feel again.  
He sat there, thinking to himself.

Did Zelda like the nighttime?

Was she watching him?

None of his questions, he knew, would ever be answered. He wondered, now that Zelda was gone… Who would take over? What would the royal family do? All the time, he was thinking, questions appearing in his head constantly, but never with any answers. Nothing seemed… right anymore. It was all darker, bleaker, and there was nothing he could do about it. It seemed like just yesterday he was a wide eyed child, working at a library with so little to worry about other than his bullies. He’d often come home with bruises, cuts, scrapes… Looking back on it, he was a pretty pathetic kid. The thought made him chuckle a bit. But with the sadness he felt in his heart, it was hollow, empty. Just like he felt. There was a pit, a void in his stomach, a darkness he felt within himself that he could never cleanse. He didn’t need life to be perfect, to live the best, to have all the money in the world...  
He just wanted to be happy.  
And he didn’t know how he could do that anymore.  
Was his life always going to be like this? Was there going to be no end to the way he felt? He had magic, he had one of the most powerful blades in all of Hyrule, he had spells to turn himself into a god, and music to save even the most troubled of souls, and yet he still couldn’t soothe himself. He still couldn’t… Didn’t feel happy.  
He got up, standing taller than he ever remembered being. His cape flowed in the wind like the sea’s waves, his hair fluttered like a flag, and his heart felt something as the world around him seemed different than before. The wind slowly began picking up, and he saw the world in a different light. Moonlight. Sunlight. The world is so many things, so many places, so many people. He could find someone, something to make him happy. And, he realized, it wasn’t about what he got from it. It was about the journey. Fighting to live another day. Not knowing what was next. He stood atop this mountain, a hero. A savior of this land. He did that. He could stand in line with his predecessors, knowing that he did it. Knowing that no matter what happened, even with the losses, he still triumphed. He still won. He finally did it. It was over. Now for the hardest part.  
Continuing to live.  
It was strange, knowing that although he was the hero, he was the only one to lose Zelda. The only one who had failed his task, even after sealing Ganon. And yet, there was one last thing he had to do as the hero. The hardest thing.

Move on.

…

Goodbye, Zelda.


	2. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of exercise to help me think about not only the beginning, but the end of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I'm still figuring out Arcane War as a whole, so the quality of my writing and story elements are not the best, and everything shown here may be subject to change.

Link struggled to get up, his head throbbing, and his body screeching at his mind in response to his unbreakable will. He’d lost the will to change his path, to run away. He’d been a coward for too long. This was it. The final battle, and here he was, broken on the ground. He stood, disregarding the extreme pain he was in. He ran forwards, the weight in his hand reminding him he was still holding his sword with a grip of steel. Rage filled his entire body. This was the being that took away everything he’d had. It destroyed his kingdom, it took away everyone he loved, and now it was time to take back what was his. Revenge. He screamed a raw, powerful war cry, empowered by the pain he’d endured. He knew he could do it. He had to!

…

It took Link a minute to register that he’d stopped moving. It took another few seconds to realize what had made him stop moving. He slowly looked down only to see the spear end of a giant double-sided halberd impaling him in the center of his chest. He suddenly could feel something in his chest where it wasn’t supposed to be. His eyes widened as he realized he was being stabbed through the chest, the axe sides of the halberd trapping him, with most, if not all of his ribs broken. His mind exploded with thoughts, so many things running through his mind. Blood mad it’s way to his mouth, dripping down onto the monster’s weapon.

This was it.

And with his final words, Link whispered his final option.

The stillness was haunting, heavy like a blanket. Suddenly Link’s mind shot awake like an arrow, his mind being filled with thoughts that weren’t his own. His brain felt like it was a brick, ready to blow in his skull. That was when it all stopped. Or rather, began.

Link’s body placed his hands on the halberd of the beast, pushing with the might of a thousand armies. He stumbled for a moment before getting a grip on this body.

He looked up to the monster before pulling a greatsword off of his back, it’s immense weight nothing to whatever was controlling him. The sword was a vibrant, almost glowing sword with a golden hilt with what looked like a winged design. It resembled a more square design of the Master Sword. A sort of cloth of red wrapped around the hilt, golden sigils written on it. He ran forwards, jumping to slash at the disgusting creature. Filth like it doesn’t belong here. It stumbled back, enraged. It screeched with anger, roaring like a siren. He yelled back, anger and power fueling his second war cry. He jumped back as it swiped with one of it’s huge claws, landing on his feet, bending down before he sprinted back at it with the speed of a god. He slashed his newfound blade, energy surging through his entire body, his soul alight with magic and his blood crackling with electricity. A clean hit. But this time, it got a good hit on him, knocking him back with scratches to his body. He looked down to inspect the damage, which is when he then realized what he looked like. He was taller, much more muscular… And wasn’t wearing his normal clothing. Instead he wore a black full body underclothing, white, radiant armor with pauldrons, and a long flowing cape. His trousers remained about the same, although his boots changed to a different style. He got up, suddenly feeling a bit more weight on the back of his head in the form of long, silky hair. He stood, gripping his blade harder. Running forward, he began jumping back and forth in a sort of zig-zag pattern as his foe narrowed it’s eyes. He jumped forward, this time aiming at the legs. Cutting him down for some reason felt so much easier like this. Although Link didn’t know if it was him doing it… Or someone else. As his enemy fell to the ground, he dashed forward, jumping up to it’s head and landing blade first. The being screeched in pure, unbridled rage…

Before it’s eyes shot open. It’s true form awakened.


	3. Being Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote in a Discord server for Mink as a teaser.

Exiting the Temple of Hylia, his gauntlet of ordeals continued.  
But then... He stopped and looked around.  
No longer was he in the Temple of Hylia, instead in a large... Garden of sorts. As he looked past the edges of the garden, he was surprised to find... Clouds?  
He was confused, continuing forwards, anxiety racking his brain. This couldn't be it, here had to be more, right!?  
The sounds of birds chirped a beautiful song in the air, their melodies seeming to compliment the others. Link walked forwards, his armor, cape and feet disrupting the somber, atmospheric quiet of the garden.  
He looked around. This place... This garden... It...  
It was so beautiful. So full of life. So calm. Tranquil. It he felt like he had so long ago when he visited Zelda at the princesses... Garden... Was there a connection? He shrugged it off.  
With every step he took, it felt like his worries, his sorrows melted away. They seemed to drip off of him like morning dew dripped off of the leaves and flowers.  
The world around him seemed to be locked in a pleasant sunrise. Forever, a small sliver of the sun shown over the horizon.  
That was when he saw it.  
There, only a few feet ahead of him was a large triangular pedestal. And in it's stone grip sat the what Link had searched for.  
The Master Sword.  
It seemed to glow bathed in a golden light. Whether from it's own power or the sun's light he couldn't tell.  
He stepped forwards, walking up the three steps, walking to the center of the Triforce shaped pedestal.  
Gingerly laying his hands on the purple-ish blue hilt of the blade, Link took a deep breath.  
Expecting the worst, Link pulled.  
And it lifted.  
It shone in the light of the dawn. Lifting it to the sunrise, Link smiled. A tear ran down his cheek.  
He did it. He was worthy. He was a hero.  
And suddenly, he was filled with determination.  
Now, he was so close to defeating Ganon. It was so close to being the time. That was when he felt something.  
A voice in the back of his head resonated.  
"I left the Master Sword here in Hylia's Garden under her divine protection. The monks told me to place it here for your battles. They knew you would face darkness greater than any other. And so they bestowed upon you an even greater light."  
Link nodded. He signed to his ancestor.  
Thank you.  
He turned around, giving the Garden one last look before walking back to the Temple, opening the door, and continuing his quest.


	4. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with Arcane and Charm. Why did I name his Zelda "Charm"? Because firstly, magical charms, and secondly, she's FUCKING ADORABLE. This is them being awkward cuties together. Miiight write a part 2.

Link walked in the Royal Hall, holding at least 12 books in his arms, struggling a bit carrying them all. He stumbled, almost falling flat. That was when he felt another pair of hands grab onto his own before sliding up the stack of books and taking half the stack. Once they were lifted off his own stack, he could see who it was.

It was Princess Zelda. And she looked…  
Rather cute, actually. A blush quickly made its way onto Link’s face as he quickly looked somewhere else.  
I-uhm! I had these books. For- For you. Here. Unless you don’t want them, I mean, that’s fine too! I just-  
Zelda cut him off, giggling.  
“Thank you.”  
Link stared for a second. For some reason, her laugh, her giggle. Something about it was so… Charming to him. He didn’t know what to think for once. He’d never encountered something like this. Whenever, if ever he had a crush, he never bothered to try, thinking “it would never work.” He mumbled absentmindedly.  
“What?”  
The princess asked, cocking her head to the side.  
Uh-! Nothing! Sorry!  
Link tried walking backwards, stumbling a bit.  
The princess could only giggle even more at that, smiling at Link. He’d seen her so many times before, but never really talked to her. He was usually asked to drop the books off, leave, maybe grab something from the Royal Kitchen as well. As it turns out, the cooks are a lot nicer than they look at first, and their bread rolls are a Goddesssend. Plenty of cooks make the joke that Hylia herself couldn’t make better food.  
“You don’t have to go so soon. My studies for the day are done because of how late you were~!”  
Zelda teased. Dear Hylia, she was playful too? Link might faint.  
S-Sorry, I had to deliver a lot of orders today, and…  
He trailed off. He was reading, alone. But he wasn’t about to tell her that. He continued.  
Is there anyway I can make it up to you?  
Zelda thought for a moment.  
“Come to the garden with me, and I’ll forgive you just this once!”  
She made a face and mimicked some of the nobles, hunching over like an old lady. Link snickered, trying to keep his voice down. He smiled, although was entirely too anxious. Apparently, it showed.  
“Aw, don’t be nervous! It’ll just be us!”  
Zelda teased again, sticking out her tongue and winking. She gently grabbed Link’s hand and pulled him along.  
Link went with the ride, not knowing if this was a dream or not. They walked through what seemed like the entire Castle, heading down and down this one path that Zelda seemed to know all too well. She also seemed to know everyone's schedules, like she had done this a million times before by herself. Link just followed along, not knowing really what to do other than follow her instructions.

Once they opened the large wooden door leading to the garden, what they saw was strange. It was so different from anything he’d ever known. It was quiet, tranquill. Only the sound of birds and flowing water broke the silence, and even then, their songs were like a symphony. It was entirely new.  
The wind felt like it was blowing through their bones, a light breeze to lightly kiss their warm bodies. The sounds were like music to the ears, although they still sounded so… Natural.  
Zelda took off her socks and shoes, placing them next to the door and placed her crown gingerly on a tree branch close to the side of the Castle. She looked over to Link.  
“Aw, don’t be so shy. Now take off your cape and boots and come join me! They didn’t add any paths, and I love walking through here.”  
Link hesitated for a moment before doing as the princess asked. He jogged forwards, meeting the princess who had already begun walking through the giant garden. It felt like Hyrule Field was all here.  
Link looked away as they walked together. He wasn’t exactly one for much conversation, seeing as how he was stuck in a library most of the time. He looked up. The sky was a shade of purple as the sunset was beginning.  
Soon the two arrived at a small hill, covered in flowers in all but the top part and a path leading to the top. Zelda sat down, staring at the sky as the sun began to set. Link walked up and sat next to her.

They watched the sun sink down beneath the horizon.


	5. Aether Skyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some light jogging man, gettin in those exercises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA! I'm sorry I haven't written much, my brain just. Doesn't want me to finish what I start apparently. I'll be working on my other fics soon, I promise! And if I don't, you can yell at me.

I ran through the sky with nothing but joy in my heart as I felt myself soar higher than the clouds. There was such a playful atmosphere as the sky around me was an endless morning. I ran on the Skyline as I saw it appear in front of me and disappear behind me. My cloak fluttered behind me as I sprinted along the path faster than I’d ever ran before. Clouds underneath me were like smears of paint that quickly passed by as I jumped through the skies. An elation I couldn’t describe ran through my body as one foot after the other propelled me farther into the Skyline. It felt so nice to be back in a place that actually had a ‘Sun’, even if it wasn’t the Sun I knew.  
Even with all my worries and troubles, I still felt myself enjoy this place. My quest, after all, wasn’t finished. But I was still heading for where I was supposed to be going. I probably couldn’t even help how I felt. As far as I knew, the Weave was making me feel this way. But I wasn’t complaining! I jumped up and did a twirl, flying higher than I’d ever jumped before. I could feel a smile on my face as I leaped. It didn’t show any signs of stopping as I continued.  
This place was more beautiful than I had expected.

This place is much worse than I had previously thought. The enemy flew ahead of me, natural speed allowing him to move just as quickly as I with the Walker’s Gaits. I narrowed my eyes as I pulled out my Wisp’s Edge and my Wisp Mask. I donned the mask as I ran, it’s face sorrowful.  
One could mistake it’s expression for mercy. I would not give these monsters that. I ran faster, exerting myself to reach the monster. I jumped up, throwing the Edge at it. It made contact. I thanked Farore for bold maneuvers as I landed gracefully, springing right back into my sprint. The monster clutched it’s shoulder as I wondered what it had under it’s oddly wind-resistant cloak. It hadn’t shifted and given as much away as I speculated. Even so, it wouldn’t matter. The beast pulled it’s mask back up from apparently sagging, a detail I foolishly overlooked. I didn’t get a good look at it. Thoughts ran through my head just as quickly as I, questions and answers that would likely not be answered. I wondered if… No, using a bow would slow me down. And, besides, I still wasn’t proficient in quickdraw. I felt a feeling come over me as I looked up to the sky. It was a cool, clear night, the moon staring at me like a scarred, empty eye. I looked back to my objective, throwing another at the monster’s back. Miss. I would have to be more s-  
I jumped up and dived down like a fish in the sea, pouncing at the monster with all of my weight. Which admittedly, wasn’t much, but I needed to at least slow it down.  
I latched on as they tripped, pulling them down with me as we both tumbled to the Skyline and rolled over the edge.


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble time  
> *cough* this might fit into another fic of mine *cough*

Arcane walked through the trodden mile, a path he knew he’d walked before. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling he got, but he felt it hard. It was like nostalgia and… Something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He felt like he’d walked across the world, seen every single place again and again, done all of this a thousand times and yet it still felt familiar. Places and people he knew all too well. But this… This was home. He stood above Hyrule, looking down from impossibly high up. This was the place where both the worst of his lives and best of his lives took place. There was no birds singing, no winds blowing, no people chatting. It was quiet. So very quiet. He liked the quiet, right? Yes! No… Voices gradient into others. Lives all linked together. Who was he?


End file.
